mision recibida
by princesa mia peacecraft
Summary: los g-gundam se llevan a una chica al mundo de ellos. ya que ella tiene un don especial que ella nisiquiera conoce.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1. La misión**

Se encontraban los pilotos gundam reunido y Miliardo les estaba dando unas ordena .

El muestra una foto en la computadora y dice:

_Ella es la princesa Mía tiene 15 años y es la causante de lo que esta pasando en nuestro mundo _

_A Duo calleándosele al 100% la baba dice: wow! Esta bien buena _

_Cállate dijo Trowa y le zampo un macanazo, yo no limpiare la baba esta vez _

_Ya vasta dijo Miliardo escúchenme bien su misión será ir a su mundo y traerla a este sin importar la consecuencias. Pero eso si la quiero viva entendido _

_Si señor los 5 pilotos respondieron como en coro _

_Pero una pregunta dijo Heero: como haremos para llegar a ese mundo _

_A Miliardo los ojos le brillaron y dijo: ya tengo todo planeado los científicos crearon una tele transportadora de tiempo y espacio donde Uds. 5 podrán entrar y a su mundo y traerla. Tiene un 10min para estar listo._

_En el otro mundo la princesa Mía se encontraba subiendo otro fic. (N.A un poco raro que una princesa haga esto no lo creen pero en realidad esto lo hacia en su tiempo libre digamos 1 vez en 2 meses) _

_Aaah otro fic terminado dijo la princesa para sus adentros luego se dirigió a tomar un baño para luego poder dormir. _

_Están listo chicos dijo Miliardo cuando encendió el tele transportados _

_Si contestaron ellos _

_Una cosa mas dijo Miliardo esto solo estará abierto por 5min así que lo cerrare. Les deseo suerte, lleven estos comunicadores para estar en contacto._

_Los G-gundam entraron y llegaron a su destino con éxito_

_Llegamos dijo heero con su típico tono frio _

_Donde estamos dijo Duo _

_Creo que estas en su casa dijo Quatre_

_Duo: mejor dijo palacio. _

_Trowa y Wu-fei miraban con asombro en eso escucharon la vos de Miliardo decirles muy bien están a 5 habitaciones de la de ella empiecen caminar, se encontraran con dos guardias que custodian su habitación._

_Dicho esto llegaron y ahí estaban los guardias. _

_Duo dijo baya Miliardo si la tenía controlada._

_Heero: Trowa encárgate_

_Trowa se acerco sigilosamente a ellos para luego noquearlos. _

_Heero abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido. Los 5 pilotos entraron a la habitación de lujo. Impresionados con la habilitación duo boto una retratera haciendo que le princesa ya no dormida se empezara a incorporar pero antes de que ella pudiera ver quien la había despertado heero le cubrió la boca y le dijo: vendrás con nosotros. La princesa empezó a poner resistencia pero heero era más fuerte. En una de esas ella mordió a heero y le pego en sus partes sagradas (ya saben a que me refiero) Wu-fei en eso le roció un gas adormecedor que le durmió en el instante, cuando la princesa estaba a punto de tocar su lindo piso heero la agarro. _

_Heero: Trowa llama a Miliardo dile que la tenemos, que abra la tele transportadora _

_Entendido dijo Trowa._

_Heero se reunía con sus pilotos amigos que pasa dijo Heero. Ya subió el capitulo dijo Duo con apretando los dientes._

_No puede ser dijo Heero llegamos tarde._

_No lo creo dijo Quatre ya la tenemos ahora solo tenemos que llevarla a muestro mundo y hacer que escriba algo distinta a esto._

_Eso es cierto dijo Trowa pero es problema seria si seguirá escribiendo._

_Creo que si la obligamos podemos lograrlo dijo Wu-fei._

_Yo me encargare que lo haga dijo heero. _

_Pero si se opone dijo Duo _

_Quatre: creo que podríamos negociar su regreso, eso nunca falla _

_Esta listo dijo Miliardo abriendo el portal _

_Heero tomo a la chica en sus brazos y entro al portal con sus amigos._

_TO CONTINUED. CONTINUARA _


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: amenazas y amistades

La princesa Mía se empieza a despertar en un cuarto oscuro que apenas se miraba se sentía un poco mareada después del gas que Heero le había rociado, con mucho cuidado tanteando y algunos tropezones la princesa había llegado a la puerta cuando la abrió apareció Duo. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y le dijo

Valla ya era hora que despertaras ven te estamos esperando.

Mía: AAAH NO INVENTES PERO SI ERES TU EL GRAN DIOS DE LA MUERTE. AAH DUO MAXWELL. DUO TE AMO AAH SOY TU FAN ME INCLINO ANTE TI.

Duo se le quedo viendo un poco asustado pero alegre con lo que era su fan y con una gran alegría y un súper brillo en los ojos le dijo: me alegra que pienses de mí así. Y empezó a posar ya que mía saco su celular y le empezó a tomar fotos. Después de la pequeña sección de fotos Mía siguió a duo y observaba que el lugar era como ella unas ves lo describió en unos fanfictions. Llegaron a la sala donde estaban los demás g-gundam con miliardo cuando entro todos la quedaron viendo serio.

Miliardo: toma asiento por favor mía. Mía se sentó entonces les dijo: que hago aquí

Miliardo: muy sencillo. Tu estas aquí porque tendrás que cambiar la historia que estas escribiendo.

Mía: hahahaha si claro. Obio no. Esta muy interesante

Miliardo con un tono más frio se le acerco y dijo: te lo diré una vez más cambiaras la historia que estas escribiendo.

Mía en un tono de burla y: si no quiero

Heero: te quedaras aquí el resto de tu vida y yo te hare la vida imposible

Mía a escuchar estas palabras voltio a ver hacia una esquina y vio a Heero rápido se paro y salió corriendo en dirección de el al llegar se le puso en frente y dijo

AAAAHHHHHH NO PUEDE SER ES HEERO YUY AAAH. Voltea a ver hacia los demás G-gundam y dice HEERO YUY AAH. Luego voltea a ver a Heero y le dice: Heero te amo, eres lo máximo. Dame tu autógrafo pliss. En eso saca su cámara digital y se toma una foto y Heero salió con una cara asustada y también ¿what? Los demás pilotos estaban asombrados al ver la reacción de la chica con Heero.

Duo: oye un momento como es que estas contentas si deberías estar enojada. Y además no es que me amabas a mi T.T

Mía: muy fácil el es Heero Yuy. Y a ti también te amo duo.

Quatre: y que tiene que ver eso como es que nos conoces

Mía: yo soy fan.

Quatre: fan de que

Mía: fan de Uds. tontuelo

En ese momento que la Mía dijo eso a Duo se le ocurrieron una grandes ideas para molestar a Heero con la ayuda de Mía a. y se le empezó a formar una sonrisa de maldad.

Trowa: que tienes Duo

Duo: nada, nada tranqui

Heero después de esos gritos de Mía, Heero la giro hacia el la tomo de los brazos y le dijo en su tono frio. Vas a cambiar lo que estas escribiendo te guste o no entendido.

Mía: me estas lastimando suéltame, y no esa historia seguirá.

Heero soltándola le dijo: eso crees tú. Todo lo que escribes y lees se hace realidad aquí.

Mía: que. Como puede ser posible solo son historias.

Miliardo: si historias que nos matan. Tú tienes un don que hace que todo se vuelva realidad.

Mía: lo siento pero eso es imposible. Y eso del don no lo creo soy casi una chica normal.

Miliardo con un tono frio: escúchame bien. Esto no es así de simple ya no estas en tu mundo así que mejor grábate esto. Nunca volverás a el.

La expresión de mía cambio no podía creer lo que escucho eso no podía ser posible. Ella salió corriendo de la habitación llena de cólera ella ya sabia el camino ya que ella lo había creado.

Duo y Quatre la siguieron hasta el jardín trasero. Se le acercaron y ella les dijo: como puede ser posible todo esto.

Quatre: son los misterios de la vida

Mía suspira y dice: yo necesito regresar a mi mundo

Duo: no te preocupes solo tienes que cambiar esa historia y si miliardo o Heero no te quieren dejar ir yo te ayudare.

Mía: en verdad. Se puede saber porque Uds. Dos no me detestan tanto como Heero y miliardo.

Quatre: porque sabemos que tú no lo haces con malas intenciones solo escribes.

Duo se le acerco a mía y le susurro _podrías hacer que Heero me preste su laptop_**.**

Míasonrió y dijo: dalo por hecho

Ese era el comienzo de una amistad. Mientras que los 3 g-gundam observaban

Trowa: creo que alguien si sabe convencer a las chicas como ella.

Heero: Hm

Wufei: como sea esa mujer sabe controlarlos a esos dos

Trowa: creo que lo que mejor debes hacer es vigilarla o que esos dos se hagan sus amigos y le saquen información acerca de lo que seguirá escribiendo.

Mía, duo y Quatre entraron de nuevo y se encontraron con Heero y ella le dijo: aremos un trato, ok cambiare la historia solo si tú dejas que duo use tu laptop.

Heero: que esta loca no dejare que la baka use mi laptop la va arruinar.

Quatre: vamos Heero hazlo por Relena tu quieres que ella regrese

Heero: si pero

Mía: bueno parece que me voy a quedar un buen tiempo aquí

Miliardo: hazlo Heero por el amor que sientes por Relena hazlo

Heero: ok pero primero empieza a cambiar la historia

Mía: dame algo donde escribir

Miliardo: ven sígueme

Mía siguió a miliardo hasta un cuarto donde habían varias computadoras en ellas observo a Trowa y Wufei trabajando.

Miliardo: muy bien aquí escribirás pero antes de subirlo tendrás que mostrarlo a alguno de nosotros entendido

Mía: dale ok.

A mía le llevo como 30min escribir y corregirlo luego se lo mostro a todos porque todos estaban esperando a ver que escribía. Ya que algunos se escondieron detrás de la puerta ósea duo y Quatre. Cuando todos los leyeron le dieron la aprobación. Y ella lo empezó a subir. Cuando termino mía le dijo a heero: relena llegara mañana a las 2:00pm

Heero: que

Mia: si ahora cumple con tu trato

Heero: ash ok. Toma duo pero cuídala. Pero heero no la quería soltar

Duo: vamos ya suéltala

Heero: hmm

Duo: si! Si. A duo le empezaron a brillar los ojos y tomo a mía y salieron corriendo hechos un cohete. Los demás quedaron atónitos al ver tan velocidad por una laptop .

Continuara.

_Que pasara con la laptop de Heero en manos de duo. Cual será la reacción de mía al saber que Heero esta planeando algo en contra de ella.. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: sentimientos ocultos**

Mía había hecho que Heero le prestara su laptop a Duo a cambio ella escribiría el fic que heero estaba esperando. Mía ya lo tenia escrito otro así que se fue con duo para hacer el plan has enojar a heero con lady gaga y otras canciones. Duo empezó a teclear quitándole las contraseñas de todos los archivos de heero. Mientras mía le iba seleccionando todas las canciones en su celular.

Duo: jajaja esto… esto será divertido jajaja jajaja

Mía: jajaja si tienes razón

Duo: muy bien veamos copiar y pegar listo, canción lista cuerpo listo.

Mía: jajá ya se también hay que poner a trowa y wui-fei en este jajajajajajajaa

Se trardaron máximo 2 horas. Mientras tanto en otra habitación

Heero: que carajos le están haciendo a mi laptop

Quatre: cálmate tal vez no sea nada malo

Heero con cara de angustiado y enojo dijo: como que nada malo, cuando solo era duo lo podía aguantar, ahora que también esta mía de su parte se me hacen la peor pesadilla del mundo.

Trowa: creo que con la llegada de esa chica, te ha alterado y también te ha hecho cambiar un poco heero.

Heero: de que rayos hablas

Quatre: es cierto Trowa tiene razón ya no eras tan así

Heero: tan así como

Trowa: ya no eras tan perfecto que se diga

En ese momento entro duo y mía riendo a carcajadas todos se les quedaron viendo o. O con cara de what.

Duo: toma heero muy linda tu laptop

Heero: que le hiciste (con esas miradas de te voy a matar) por la mente de Heero pasaba calma papi ya esta aquí y no dejara que ese sucio de duo te vulva a tocar calma calma.

Mía: así relena hoy regresara a las 4:00pm después de su junta.

Heero: que relena no es que era alas 2

Mía: ups. Se me fue la onda.

Mía y duo salieron de la habitación para luego esconderse en un lugar y verle la cara a heero por la travesura que le habían hecho.

Heero se quedo pensando que era onda (N/A: un poco sacado de onda verdad heero hahaha)

Quater: ves no es tan perversa como pensabas.

Heero: aun así me da mala espina ya que pasa mucho tiempo con la baka trenzada, se me hace que la esta contagiando con sus tonterías.

Trowa: o te da celos que se lleven bien esos dos

Heero: hmm lo dice el que es un payaso barato

Trowa: me critica el soldado que lo controla una niñita con falda (n/a: refiriéndose a relena)

Heero: cirquero de segunda

Trowa: cara de piña

Quatre: ya vasta los 2 dejen de pelear por algo que no vale la pena

Trowa: tienes razón

Heero: me voy a trabajar

En eso heero pone su contraseña y abre un archivo y de la nada empieza a salir un video donde heero salía con un traje socadito como gatubela y cantando Alejandro – lady gaga

_You know that I love you boy  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice At this point I gotta choose Nothing to loose  
Don't call my name Don't call my name, Alejandro  
I'm not your babe I'm not your babe, Fernando_

Quatre y Trowa se empezaron a reír como locos. Heero cero el archivo y los voltio a ver pero estos seguían hasta que 5 min después se dieron cuanta de la mirada asesina de heero. Luego heero abrió otro archivo en este aparecía con un pantalón blanco sin camisa con Trowa y wu-fei vestidos igual cantando y bailando

Que importa si el niño sale gay Tu has nacido gay Aunque cueste hay que gritarlo  
SOY GAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!

Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay Pluma pluma gay Pluma pluma pluma gay (4 veces)

Heero ¬¬ lo cero de inmediato Quatre XD estaba que no aguantaba mas y casi se hacia en sus pantalones Trowa estaba tan apenado (-.-) estaba completamente rojo. Duo y mía escondidos pero muertos de risa. Heero iba a estallar pero en eso vio que en su laptop salía como protector de pantallas una foto de mía y duo que decía: _espero que te hayan gustado tus éxitos como cantante te queremos tus amigos duo y mía FDA: los videos también están en internet por si los quieres volver a ver._ Heero saco su pistola y le disparo a su laptop 3 disparos: MUERE… MUERE… MUEEEREEEEEEEEEEE.

Quatre limpiándose las lágrimas: heero calmate por favor

Heero: donde están esos 2 los voy a matar y mas a duo

Trowa: yo te apoyo

Quatre: oigan cálmense solo fueron unos videos no fue nada malo

Heero ¬¬***: que no fue nada malo hm Quatre aun eres inocente. DUOOO MAXWEEEELL DONDE CARAJOS TE METISTES. Heero y Trowa empiezan a buscarlos y Quatre iba detrás de ellos 2 para que no hicieran una locura

Duo: será mejor que nos escondamos en otro lugar porque heero nos va a encontrar

Mía: en cerio de plano es bueno en eso

Duo: si mejor vam…. O.O Duo no pudo terminar de decir la frase porque heero los había encontrado

Heero apuntándoles con la pistola: aquí están mis buenos amigos.

Duo y mía O.O: 

Heero: vamos a jugar un juego

Trowa: si y será divertido

Quatre: chicos cálmense

Duo: jajajajajjajaja creo que en ese juego no queremos jugar nosotros 2

Mía: jajajaja si claro O.o

Heero: no como creen se van a divertir

Duo: 

Duo y mía salen corriendo perseguidos por heero que les disparaba varias veces y Trowa que le pasaba los municiones Quatre les gritaba que pararan pero no hacían caso. En una de esas duo le dijo a mía que se separaran el a la izquierda y ella a la derecha heero se detuvo y le dijo a Trowa que siguiera a duo e iría tras mía y que se encontrarían en la sala. Y así fue Trowa fue detrás de duo y heero detrás de mía Quatre decidió seguir a heero ya que este iba armado

Duo: donde me escondo ya se. Duo se escondió en un armario

Trowa: vamos duo no te are daño

Duo pensaba porque heero no vino detrás de mí

Trowa hm te tengo levanto la cama de un solo pero no estaba ahí

Duo tal vez nooo

Trowa abre de un solo en armario: aja

Duo sale corriendo y le dice a Trowa desde la puerta: mueve Trowa este heero va a querer matar a mía por mi culpa

Trowa: eeh pero no es lo que todos queremos así dejara de escribir

Duo: no seas tonto si muere nosotros también

Trowa: que

Duo: aash después te explico ahora lo importante es encontrar a heero y no dejar que la mate.

Duo y Trowa salen corriendo de la habitación. Mientras tanto en otra habitación mejor dicho en el hatico mía se había escondido en una especie de armario

Mía respiraba agitada pero trataba de controlarse porque sino heero la encontraría

Heero: donde te metisteis

Quatre: heero déjala no ya hemos recorrido casi toda la casa y no la hemos encontrado

Heero: no Quatre se que esta aquí siento su miedo y su perfume también

Mía pensando no puedo ser ahora resulta que es un sabueso. Plooof mía vota unos ganchos que estaban ahí encima de su cabeza eso hace que heero se dirija al armario Heero se va acercando poco a poco

Quatre se le pone en frente: ya vámonos u. u no esta aquí jeeejee

Heero abre el armario: aquí estas

Mía O.O : aaah no

Heero la agarra del brazo y le puso la pistola en el cuello: dame alguna razón para que no te mate.

Quatre: déjala

Quatre le arrebata a mía y ella se esconde detrás de el.

Heero: que te pasa no es lo que todos queremos

Quatre: heero si la llegaras a conocer te darás cuanta que ella es buena

Duo: altoooo no le agás nada a mía yo fui el culpable tómame a mi y no a ella

Heero: tú cállate que eres el siguiente

Trowa: heero no lo agás

Heero: ahora resulta que todos están del lado de ella. Ha que gracioso ahora yo soy el malo

Todos: SIIIII

Heero: hahaha y a mi que me chupe la bruja

Mía se pone enfrente de heero y le dije: ya estaba bien si vas a dispara, dispara

Todos: 

Heero apunta pero por su mente que me pasa porque no puedo dispararle de una vez por todas. Heero miraba los ojos cafes de mía que lo desafiaban a disparar pero el no podía ella tenia algo que no se lo permitía. Así que bajo su arma y le dijo: hoy no

Todos: que

Heero: si que no tengo ganas de matarte

Mía: AUN NO LO PUEDO CREER 

Duo: y ahora que le pasa

Trowa: creo que el susto la dejo mas loca

Quatre: no lo creo

Mía: SI SI SI POR PRIMERA VEZ HEERO YUY ME APUNTO CON SU PISTOLA AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH QUE EMOCION.

Mía abraza a heero y este se queda como estatua ella le dice: deberíamos hacer esto mas a menudo

Duo: que estas loca

Mía: si loca por heero

Trowa: niña yo creo que se te zafo un tornillo

Mía: hahaha hahaha eres muy chistoso trowa

Heero: me podrías soltar

Mía: así con gusto

Quatre y trowa salen de la habitación comentando la ocurrido.

Mía: bueno salgamos de aquí

Duo: o prefieres quedarte sola con heero jejejeje

Heero le dispara a duo en los pies

Duo: que te pasa

Heero: la próxima vez no fallo

Heero sale de la habitación llevándose a mía

Mía: a donde me llevas

Heero: mucho tiempo con duo te ha afectado el cerebro

Duo: oye oí eso

Heero: que bueno

Duo va detrás de ellos dos

Duo hm no confió en heero que tal si intenta chuparle el cerebro para que sea igual que el o peor aun le agá algo peor. Hm

Continuad la próxima semana

_que creen que pasara con esos 2 _


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3. Quien cocino eso**

Después de la persecución departe de heero, hacia mía y duo. Se encontraban los g-gundam en sala con mía, cada quien estaba metido en su trabajo heero sentado en un sillón para tres personas estaba con su laptop revisando o salvando los archivos que nuestro querido duo arruino con la ayuda de mía, duo estaba sentado en el suelo frente al televisor riéndose como loco viendo un programa llamado el sapo emplumado (un hombre gordo que anda con una disfraz de sapo lleno de plumas, este sapo tiene que lograr su objetivo pasar todos los juegos y así ganar una dotación de por vida de papas fritas) trowa y wu-fei sentados en el mismo sillón que heero estaban leyendo y organizando unos papeles de los preventores, quatre estaba sentado en un sillón individual leyendo unos contratos de su empresa, y mía estaba sentada en otro sofá individual al frente de quatre viendo lo que hacían.

Duo: vamos sapito…! Tu puedes sube esa rampa.

Quatre: como te puede gustar ese programa

Heero: desperdicio de mente la tuya

Duo: oigan no me critiquen, al menos yo me divierto viendo televisión no como Uds. Que se la pasan de aburridotes

Heero ¬¬

Trowa: sabes duo deberías pensar en ocupar tu tiempo, en ves de ver esas cosas

Wu-fei: no lo digas el día que duo deje de ver esos programas I-N-F-A-N-T-I-L-E-S, será la destrucción del mundo. Hahahahahahaha

Duo: oye a quien le dices infantil, y no me juzguen

Wu-fei: a ti te digo infantil, si ves alrededor todos estamos ocupados menos tú.

Quatre: chicos, chicos por favor no peleen

Duo empieza a ver alrededor y ve que mía no hace nada así que dice: ja te equivocas mi querido wu-man, si ves mía también esta de mi lado ya que no esta haciendo nada.

Todos giran en dirección de verla.

Mientras tanto en los pensamientos de mía, `` debo encontrar la forma de regresar a mi mundo, ya que dudo mucho que me dejen y mas heero y miliardo, hm pero como tal vez si hago que todos se vayan a una misión o que tal si comienzo una guerra, tengo que pensar en algo que me ayude a que ellos se vallan y así yo podre regresar aunque no se como entraron a mi mundo pero si lo hicieron debe haber un regreso"…

En eso mía ve a duo que se le puso bien cerca, y en su reacción, lo empuja y le dice: como te atreves ha acercarte a mi con esa distancia tan corta, quieres que te mande a cortar la cabeza.

Duo: AUGH. Cálmate diva, nooo mi cabeza no sin ella no pienso.

Todos: .

Trowa limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos: ese si fue un buen chiste

Mía ve el reloj y le dice a heero: creo que ya deberías salir a recibir a tu amada relena.

Heero: que dices

Mía: que tu amada ya esta en casa, creo que viene entrando en su limo.

Heero: que vamos a hacer relena no debe enterarse de que mía no es de este mundo

Mía: ni que fuese extraterrestre

Heero: ay que esconderla

Duo se adelante a la cubre con una manta y dice: listo ya esta

Wu-fei: y que se supone que le diremos cuando vea al bulto

Duo: que es un regalo para heero

Heero: si serás bruto, no vez que si le dices eso con mucha más razón quera ver que es.

Duo: lo tengo diremos que es… mi hermana

Trowa aplaudiendo: vaya hasta que por fin piensas en algo bueno

Duo: si tienes razón… OYE

Quatre mirando a mía y duo: pero si no se parecen en nada

Heero: no importa los dos se comportan igual

Mía y duo: OYE

En eso entra relena y todas las chicas riéndose

Duo le dice en vos baja a mía: y no es que era solo relena

Mía: hahahha porque solo una cuando pueden ser todas -. ^

Relena: hola chicos como están

Los chicos: bien

Hilde: me alegra veníamos comentando que hoy nosotras les prepararemos la cena.

Dorothy: y quien es ella

Duo: aaah ella es mi hermanita

Hilde: tu hermanita pero si no se parecen

Wu-fei: es que ella es más linda e inteligente que duo

Todos: dijistes que ERA LINDA. O_O

Wu-fei un poco sonrojado: cof… cof solo digo lo que veo

Mía: aww wu-fei chin can sin waliable, talled (N/A: eso quiere decir que lindo que pienses eso de mí. Recuerden wu-fei habla chino)

Todos: O.O

Wu-fei: iunija we are tounfon(N/A: no lo repitas nunca)

Duo: en español por favor

Mía: nada importante

Hilde: como es que tu hermana sabe hablar otro idioma y tu no.

Trowa: porque ella siempre fue la inteligente de la familia

duo: ya dejan de darle favoritismo.

Relena: bueno mucho gusto, como te llamas

Mía: igual mente me llamo mía fer… mía maxwell

Relena: mía Fer… maxwell

Duo: siiiiiiii es Fernanda maxwell que raro ese nombre

Relena: bueno mía, ella es Hilde, la que esta con quatre es Dorothy, aquella es sally y la otra Catherine

Mía: mucho gusto

Las chicas: igual

Dorothy: mejor vayamos a preparar la cena

Las chicas: ok

Las chicas se dirigen a la cocina, menos mía así que Hilde le dice: no te gustaría ayudarnos a preparar la cena.

Mía: me encantaría, no puedo. Tengo que hacer algo más importante

Hilde: ok

Trowa: deberías de dejar se ser tan princesa en este mundo ya que se pueden dar cuenta.

Mía: lo de princesa no se puede dejar, ya que así naci

Heero: pero ya no lo eres en este mundo

Mía: una princesa jamás deja de ser una princesa. Así que compermiso.

Heero: a donde vas

Mía: al baño, no me digas que me negaras eso

Heero: hm..

Mía se va al baño pero no hacer lo que los chicos pensaron se fue hacer algo peor y fue sabotear la cena de esta manera. (N/A: mía escribiría todo lo que las chicas harían, pero el postre no se lo esperaba eso si que no lo escribió.)

Mía: veamos, como las chicas prepararan eso. Jijijijijijiji será divertido.

En la cocina

Relena: yo preparare la carne y la salsa

Dorothy: yo la ensalada

Sally: ok entonces are el arroz

Catherine: y la vinagreta

Hilde: ya se yo are un pastel, con eso sorprenderé a duo

Los chicas empezaron a cocinar y nuestra querida relena como no sabe cocinar hizo un desastre. Con la carne la empezó a fritar sin descongelarla, no le hecho mi sal así que estaba simple y de remate se le quemaron así que pensó servir la carne con la salsa de un solo. Luego con la salsa abrió un bote de salsa de tomate agridulce y la vertió en una olla, luego saco otro tomate y lo hecho sin lavar a la salsa ni picarla, lo mismo hizo con la cebolla, el culantro, el al baca, y chile dulce (que en realidad era chile jalapeño). Después cuando le iba a echar la sal pluuf, toda se le cayo en la salsa ya que estaba mal cerrada, así que pensó que con azúcar se arreglaría y le hecho, cuando lo aprobó y sintió que estaba horrible pensó en echarle agua un litro, como vio que le quedo muy liquida, pensó y le hecho harina y empezó a revolver vio que se le estaba pegando así que mas agua y le agrego pimienta, y cilantro. Lugo se dijo para si misma, ya tuve que a verla arreglado. Y la dejo reposar.

Mía saliendo del baño iba pensando jajajajaja esto será mejor de lo que pensé ya quiero ver la cara de los chicos cuando prueben bocado.

Duo: baya yo pensé que te habías ido por el baño

Mía: chistoso

Las chicas ya empezaron preparar la mesa, y relena vio que mía venia con heero, al principio sintió celos, pero se fue calmando ya que no podía comenzar una pelea

Mía se sentó al lado de duo y le dijo en voz baja: do not go to eat what I cook Relena. (No vallas a comer lo que preparo relena)

Duo: because (porque)

Mía: just trust me (solo hazme caso)

Las chicas sirvieron la cena. Así que paso lo siguiente

Las chicas: esperamos que les guste. Buen provecho

Los chicos y mía: gracias

Mía observo como todos empezaban a intentar partir la carne pero no podían

Trowa: pero que animal era este

Quatre: tal vez ya un toro viejo

Heero fue el primero en partir un tropo de la carne y cuando lo probo los colores se le fueron a la cabeza. Comenzó de azul, paso a morado, rojo, amarillo.

Relena: heero estas bien

Duo y mía riéndose en voz baja: hahahahhahaha

Duo: parece arco iris

Heero: cof. Cof

Relena: toma heero bebe un poco de agua

Heero bebió y le dijo: creo que se te paso la mano con la sal y el picante.

Quatre viendo la gran cebolla que tenía en el plato: y también los vegetales

Trowa peleando con su carne que le gruñía: y creo que te vendieron al animal vivo.

Dicho esto la carne empezó a irse por si sola.

Duo: si creo que un estaba viva

Wu-fei clavándole en cuchillo a la carne de trowa: mujer tú eres una amenaza para el mundo si un día dejas tu trabajo y te dedicas a la cocina

Relena: oye no seas así de duro

Wu-fei: solo digo la verdad

Sally: cállate wu-fei

Duo limpiándose las lágrimas: hahahahhaha vieras visto tu cara heero

Heero ¬¬ pensando "esto lo tuvo que hacer duo o mía lo voy a descubrir"

Hilde que tal si comemos el postre

Todos: ok

Hilde: ahorita lo traigo

Hilde se dirigió a la cocina agarra un pastel y regresa a la mesa y empieza a servir un trozo a cada uno y dice: espero que les guste lo llamo el bombazo!

Y porque ese nombre. –Dijo relena-

A porque es una explosión de sabor. –Dijo hilde-

Todos empezaron a comer a exención de duo que ya iba por el tercer pedazo.

Que le pusisteis a esto que sabe bien.-dijo relena-

Nada lo habitual ya sabes el chocolate, la crema, y nueces todo eso.-dijo hilde-

Si pero esto lleva algo nuevo-dijo Catherine-

Así es lleva algo nuevo.

No puedo respirar.-mía le dijo a duo en voz baja ya que no podía hablar-

Que cosa.-dijo duo acercándosele para escucharla-

No puedo respirar.

No puede ser eres alérgica a algo.-dijo quatre asustado-

Almendras.

Le pusisteis almendras a esto hilde.-dijo duo alterado-

Si.-dijo hilde-

No puede ser debemos llevarla a una clínica y rápido.-dijo duo tomándola en sus brazos-

_**YA EN LA CLINICA**_

Los familiares de la Srta. Maxwell.-dijo doctor-

Si yo soy el hermano.-dijo duo-

Bueno ya esta estable, se quedara esta noche aquí en el hospital. Señor maxwell déjeme decirle que su hermana se salvo de morir ya que introdujo una buena cantidad de almendras Uds. Sabia que ella era alérgica a eso.-dijo el doctor-

Si doc. Lo que paso es que no sabia que lo que estaba enjeriendo llevaba eso.-dijo duo-

Bueno si gusta puede pasar a verla.-dijo el doctor.

Continued.

Uuf chicos si me tarde en volver a escribir lo siento chicos, pero bueno me estoy poniendo al día con Uds. en los otros capítulos y a la vez escribiendo otros nuevos los quiero bye besos.


End file.
